This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to connectors.
The telecommunications and data management industries utilize connective hardware for general building wiring, premises distribution systems, local area networks, and other network applications. The connective hardware known as the 110 Connector Systems has become a standard of the industry because of the reliable gas-tight connection provided by the 110 Insulation Displacement Connector. This miniature quick-connect terminating system is listed or approved by Underwriters Laboratories, the Canadian Standards Association, and the Australian Standards Association. The 110 Connector Systems have gained type approval from such countries as the United Kingdom, Japan, Korea, and others.
The 110 Connector System consists of field-wired cable termination apparatus that is used to organize and administer cable and wiring installations. The main cross-connect is typically located in the equipment room and provides termination and cross-connection of network interface equipment, switching equipment, processor equipment, and backbone (riser or campus) wiring. The horizontal cross-connect is typically located in the telecommunications closet and provides termination and cross-connection of horizontal (to the work area) and backbone wiring. Cross-connects provide efficient and convenient routing and rerouting of common equipment circuits to various parts of a building or campus. Such 110 Connector Systems include connector blocks.
Connector blocks make electrical connections and simultaneous interconnections between a multiplicity of conductors in telephone lines of a communication system. Connector blocks have been previously disclosed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 to B. C. Ellis Jr. et al, where two piece construction is used to create a connector block assembly, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,703, where a connector block constructed of thermoplastic material is disclosed. The method of creating this connector block involves first assemblying the elements, and then an additional separate step of permanently affixing such as by bonding, joining, securing, attaching, coupling, or fastening the thermoplastic elements of the connector block is required. This additional step of having permanently affixing such as by bonding, joining, securing, attaching, coupling, or fastening after the connector block has been assembled is a time consuming in the production of the connector block assembly. Not only does this step delay the overall period of production, but it also creates the possibility for increased inaccuracy and error. Such a delay in production results in higher costs and decreased output.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a connector block assembly. The connector block assembly comprises a connector block body, a conductor element, and an alignment comb. The alignment comb attaches to the connector block body with a snap-lock assembly, wherein the snap-lock assembly securely simultaneously locks the three elements together at the time of assembly.